pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/What do Pencil 2.O characters look like as humans? (part 2)
Part 1 can be found here. Pencil The first character is Pencil. You'll see a circle with a few flags mixed into it if you look at the bottom right. This represents the mix of national composites I used. Like parents, the app I used, FaceFusion (buy it on the App store!) only let me mix two faces at a time, so there won't be any one-third mixes or anything like that. This flag mix on the bottom should represent the parents rather okay, and in Pencil's case, it does! Estigua is 100% Brazilian, and Triangle is half-English and half-Kenyan. The website I went to didn't have Kenya, so I used the nearest country: Ethiopia. Realistically, most people in Kenya don't look like Ethiopians, but geographically, it was better than classifying the people of Kenya as those from West Africa, Cameroon, Chad or South Africa. Some of the sources I used for the English composite said that she was British. Admittedly, this look is more what I think Needle looks like, because I don't exactly know how to make Pencil's hair longer. What I changed in Photoshop: Gave somewhat subtle eye make up, darkened her hair (it was still rather brown from her British side), heightened the saturation and contrast (as I did with Match and Pen) and changed her clothes colour. Now she's representative of the orange from her object body and yellow from her triangular point. Match How fitting that who follows is Pencil's best friend, Match! This one is a little different from her ethnicity. Match's biological father was 100% Polish of Catholic origin, while Katarzyna is half-Jewish and half-Polish, in terms of ancestry. Of course by religion, she's 100% Jewish! And how do we know this? Because of her mother! I didn't want to do a 75% Polish and 25% Israeli mix because it turns out that the website's mix for Poland was a lot more dominant against Israel's. Also, Poland is the fifth most common ancestry in Israel, behind the Soviet Union, Morocco, Iraq and Romania, according to CBS. What I changed in Photoshop: Gave not-so-subtle eye make up, red lipstick, and changed her dress(?) colour to red. Her hair was already like that because, apparently, Polish women like their hair as it was in the 1990s. Pen Oh, man, this was fun to do. So you'll notice that the bottom-right ball shows his ethnicity as 25% Israeli, 25% Greek, and 50% Italian. This is all wrong! However, it's equally justifiable; sure Pen may be mixed Greek and Jewish, but it's more complicated than that. Aristotelis is Greek-SephardicThe latter has already a large community in Israel., whereas Dia was a Romaniote Jew. The Romaniote people are a Jewish population traditionally residing in Greece (especially the cities of Chalkis and Ioannina), but in the 1940s, large numbers of Romaniotes emigrated from Greece to Israel, where they now live and assimilate into Israeli society, due to the anti-Semitism of EuropeThe Anti-Defamation League states that the most anti-Semitic nation in Europe is Greece. and the Holocaust. The website The Apricity, known for classifying people into different races(?), says that Romaniote Jews are "East Mediterranean, partly dinaricised". In the European section of the website I used, it was all countries, not ethnicities. A quick Google search of the description matched the country to Italy (I was expecting Romania, because Romani''otes, but apparently it's more ''Roma''niote). And that is why Pen looks at leastThanks to Photoshop. 50% Italian. Also, Eraser would probably look similar to Pen, considering that they're biological brothers, but probably more unkempt-looking and with redder eyes because of his "addition".I should have pointed this out when I was working on , but "addition" is a euphemism for marijuana, which is illegal in Kenya. I got that from translating 간자 from Korean into English, and I got "simplified", which for some reason became "addition", and that is, like, the opposite. '''What I changed in Photoshop': Too much! I changed his shirt colour to blue, changed his hair a bit by adding some dark-coloured stubble (plus a bit underneath) and a pencil-thin moustache (get it?), not because he's Greek or anything like that, but in the episode the human version of Pen's really been proud of his facial hair since high school (spoiler alert!). Most of the men in the composites were smiling, even in areas as war-torn as Afghanistan and Iraq, but to be honest the Italian guy was the only one who looked like he wanted to fight me for stealing Dream Island or something. Apparently some girls (like Pencil) like that, so I changed the angle in one of his mouth corners (so now he's smirking … like Pen does as an object already), and his eye accordingly. Then I changed the white part of his iris (don't think there is a word for that) to stand out more. To finish him off, I changed his face (Liquify tool is best at this!) to look more masculine in accordance to this guide … now he's got a more defined jaw and what I think is supposed to be cheeks that are less puffy. Pencil and Pen's kids Of course, they don't look like that now, but it may be when they're older. I'm assuming the dates to be some time in the 2020s or 2030s. Pine Tree, Bolty, Ingot Pine Tree is Norwegian, which didn't exist on the website, so I just used Swedish and German. Bolty - you didn't specify if he was 100% Spanish, but regardless, I had to add something else, so I did English. Ingot, though only his Polish side is mentioned, clearly is also American. What about anyone else? I don't think I'll do any more. It turns out mixing faces is a lot more time-consuming than I thought. Plus, most of the objects in this show in their human form are already just one ethnicity/nationality ... Book is Indian, Bubble is Turkish, Trophy is (White) American. You could easily find their composites on that website, untouched. Category:Blog posts